As data processing systems and their corresponding software get more and more complex, it is becoming even more important to provide improved and more flexible capabilities for debugging a data processing system itself and its corresponding software, while using as little integrated circuit area as possible. Many prior art debug related protocols and standards exist, such as JTAG (Joint Technology Action Group) which has been standardized by the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) and OnCE (On Chip Emulation) which is available from Motorola, Inc. on a variety of integrated circuits.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.